Dwarf
Dwarves are a short but stocky race that inhabits Toril. What a regular dwarf lacks in in height (measuring between 4 and 5 feet), he makes up for in bulk, weighing as much as a mature human. Dwarven males are a bit taller and heavier than their female counterparts. Dwarves are unusually tough for humanoids, in more ways than one. Dwarven stomachs, for instance, are resistant to virtually all poisons and it takes less effort for a dwarf to get back on their feet than other races. Dwarves also have dense bodies and are difficult to push around as a result, as well as having the capacity to bear loads, that other races might find hindering, with little ill effect. Male dwarves are often bald and grow thick facial hair, which is sometimes used to display social status. Unusually for humanoids, both sexes naturally grow ample facial hair, though the majority of shield dwarf females shave their beards off. Many dwarves have an affinity for the caverns in which they live, possessing a knack for recognizing unusual patterns in stonework that could almost seem supernatural at times. They are also renowned for their metalworking and crafting abilities. Subraces Duergar Duergars, also known as gray dwarves, are a subterranean subrace of dwarves.They carve out an existence in the Underdark. Their kinship to surface dwarves can be compared to that of the Drow to surface Elf folk. Racial Traits *Racial Bonuses: Infravision. Up to -5 bonus to Death, Wand, and Spell saving throws with additional Constitution-based bonuses, see "Shorty" Saving Throws. *Stat Modifiers: +1 Con, -1 Dex, -2 Cha *Stat Minimum/Maximum: **Str: 8/18 **Dex: 3/17 (2/17 in BG:EE) **Con: 12/19 **Int: 3/18 **Wis: 3/18 **Cha: 2/16 (1/16 in BG:EE) Classes Class Accessibility Barbarian, Cleric, Fighter, Thief Multi-Class Accessibility Fighter / Thief, Fighter / Cleric Recommended classes Barbarian, Fighter, Fighter / Cleric, Fighter / Thief, Dwarven Defender(EE) Discouraged classes Cleric, Thief Dwarves make excellent warriors because of their extremely high constitution. The very small selection of playable classes available for dwarves, second only to halflings, may discourage anyone wanting to play a dwarf that isn't the fighting type. They don't have as much strength as half-orcs, but their ungodly high saving throws more than makes up for it in the long run. While the 17 maximum in dexterity at character creation hurts their armor class, it can be boosted to 18 with the use of skill manuals. This will put your AC on par with any other race outside of halflings and elves. Those interested in playing thieves can still do so with a dwarf character because the dexterity restriction is actually balanced out by naturally high racial adjustments to thieving skills (particularly disarm traps, open locks and set traps). However, it should be noted that the high constitution bonus only applies to warrior classes and the steep charisma penalty dwarves suffer doesn't make them ideal as party leaders or for getting the best prices at stores. In-Game Description In-Game Depiction The games lack a female sprite for the dwarven race. As such, there is no visual difference between female and male dwarves. See also *Category:Dwarves External links * Ru:Дворф Category:Dwarves‎